<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Belle and The Stag by Alien_Spaghetti</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27504268">The Belle and The Stag</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alien_Spaghetti/pseuds/Alien_Spaghetti'>Alien_Spaghetti</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Alternate Universe, Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Asexual Character, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Canon Asexual Character, Comfort, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Good converts evil, Headcanon, M/M, Shipping, Unexpected feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 03:13:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27504268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alien_Spaghetti/pseuds/Alien_Spaghetti</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Radio Demon. A powerful overlord that does whatever he pleases. Unfeeling and cruel, demons trembled in his presence, afraid to become part of his next broadcast. </p>
<p>For decades, his work has lacked spark that could bring him true entertainment once again. That is, until the Princess of Hell's latest passion project catches his attention. Finally, a chance at entertainment! However, the hotel isn't the only thing he has his eyes on.</p>
<p>Charlie Magne, Princess of Hell. An angel born in the wrong world, her golden heart only wishes to redeem wayward souls, and stop the yearly exterminations. Hell's most eligible bachelorette...and perhaps Alastor's key to the throne.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastor &amp; Charlie Magne, Alastor/Charlie Magne, Angel Dust/Tom Trench, Molly/Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <strong>Chapter 1: Who Wants Jambalaya?</strong>
</h1>
<p> </p>
<p>Alastor hummed as he entered the lobby, already far forgotten about the serpent, and his failed attack. He mentally took notes of the aesthetics of the room, and the ways he could make it better.</p>
<p>Charlie, Vaggie, Angel, Husk, and Niffty followed closely after him, some purposely leaving distance between themselves and Alastor. Amongst the silent fear, Angel was the first to speak. "Sooo... Tentacles?" He smirked.</p>
<p>"Indeed." Alastor turned to face the smug looking spider.</p>
<p>"Didn't think you'd be the type to like that hentai shit. But whatever gets you off." He shrugged and shot a flirtatious look directed towards Alastor.</p>
<p>Alastor stared at him with a puzzled expression, "My apologies, I don't believe I've ever met 'Aunt Eye,' but I'm sure she's a lovely woman!" He turned away from Angel's puzzled look, and set his hands on his hips, "Now then, Charlie! Would you be a dear and direct me towards the kitchen? The sooner we get cooking, the sooner we can eat!"</p>
<p>"Oh! Yes, of course! Right this way!" Charlie cleared her throat nervously, and put on a bright smile. Vaggie looked as though she wanted to reach out for Charlie and say something, but Charlie had already started to walk off. Her worried expression turned to a glare when her gaze met with Alastor's. She made a hand signal to him to indicate '<em>I have my eye on you</em>' and silently followed Charlie. Alastor simply chuckled and hummed as he walked behind them.</p>
<p>There was an optimistic, but reluctant bounce in Charlie's step as she led him towards the kitchen door, which was located in the corner of a ballroom sized dining hall. "Now, I feel like I should warn you that we haven't completely finished renovating the kitchen, so there may be a few parts and boxes lying around.." She slowly opened the kitchen door. Charlie's description couldn't prepare Alastor for the sad state he witnessed the area in. The kitchen was dull, gray, and littered with parts that had yet to be installed. Alastor hated the sight. It was clear that this kitchen hadn't been used at all.</p>
<p>"Well now, this certainly won't do! One moment, I'll take care of this." Alastor turned to face towards the dining hall entrance, and called out in a cheery voice but a commanding tone, "Niffty! Husker!"</p>
<p>Niffty zoomed to Alastor's side, a wide smile spread across her small face, Husk walked sluggishly behind her. Alastor leaned down to better communicate to the small demon, "Niffty, darling, would you clean up the mess in the kitchen, and fix up the appliances? I have absolute faith in you!"</p>
<p>"Yes sir!" She giggled and zipped through the kitchen doors, and past Charlie, nearly causing her to lose her balance.</p>
<p>"And Husker, my dearest pal!" Alastor straightened his posture as he spoke.</p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah, whadda ya want?"</p>
<p>Alastor gave him a sheet of paper, various items were written on it in dark red ink. "I need some ingredients, some pots and pans, and some utensils. Here's some money," He handed Husk a stack of cash, "And if you see anything else that you'd think would be useful, go ahead and get that too."</p>
<p>"You expect me to get all this stuff by myself? I'm not your fucking pack mule." Husk growled.</p>
<p>Alastor put a finger up to his chin and looked around the room, "hmm..." his eyes landed on Vaggie. "You there! The lady with the spear! Be a dear and help out our dear Husker with the supplies?"</p>
<p>"What?! No way, I am NOT leaving you here alone with Charlie." Vaggie snarled, and her bow became more pointed, clearly indicating her anger.</p>
<p>"Vaggie, I'll be fine! Niffty and Angel are here, and have you forgotten I was <em>raised</em> in hell? If anything happens, I'll be okay! Besides, he JUST saved us from a big, scary, canon." She put a gentle hand on her friend's shoulder with a reassuring smile.</p>
<p>"But..But..." Vaggie threw her hands up in defeat, "Okay fine," she put her hands on Charlie's shoulders, "But if anything happens, I'm only a quick phone call away."</p>
<p>Charlie grabbed Vaggie's arms and laughed, "Vaaaggiiieeeee, I'll be okay! I promise!"</p>
<p>"Frankly my dear, your level of faith in me is, quite honestly, insulting!" Alastor put his hand to his chest, and did his best to dramatize how offended he was while keeping a smile on his face. Vaggie only glared in response, but sighed in discontent and walked up besides Husk, arms crossed.</p>
<p>"Well, let's go then."</p>
<p>Husk only gave a "hmph" in response, before walking off, with Vaggie following besides him.</p>
<p>"Oh and Husker! Remember, if you slack off and go in to a casino again, I'll know." His voice sounded lower and less cheerful on that last part. It reminded Charlie of his earlier statement when Vaggie accused him of wanting to hurt anyone. It sent goosebumps down her arms, but she tried to ignore it. He's helped out so much so far, surely his implied threats were only intimidating words.</p>
<p>"Fuckin' hell, I won't. Just stop being so fuckin' creepy." He growled and disappeared through the dining hall archway. Vaggie gave one last concerned look towards Charlie, before turning and walking off.</p>
<p>Alastor turned his head back towards Charlie, "A thousand apologies, my dear. It seems that the food will have to wait."</p>
<p>"Oh no no it's quite all right! It's my fault really! We've been so concerned with getting word out about our hotel, but we maybe forgot we're supposed to have a working hotel first.." Charlie laughed nervously, and tugged lightly on her hair, as she often did when she was nervous. Alastor couldn't help but chuckle at the sight.</p>
<p>"No matter," He waved his hand in the air, as if brushing away the subject, "I'm here now and I'm going to make sure you have the most stylish hotel in every nine circles of hell! Can't have sinners failing to be redeemed in a dump after all."</p>
<p>Charlie tried to hide the fact that his words hurt her, but Alastor could read it on her face. Frankly, Alastor thought it was quite a funny expression.</p>
<p>"You really don't believe in this place at all, do you?" Charlie said with a dejected tone.</p>
<p>"Oh no, not one bit! But you are quite entertaining!" Alastor turned away from Charlie and looked around the dining hall, "We've been standing here quite a while, Husker and your little friend likely won't be back soon, and I suppose I should clean up before we start cooking," He started to walk towards the entrance, "Do you have a room I could settle in to?"</p>
<p>"Oh..Oh! Right, of course! We have plenty of rooms available," Charlie sped up her walking speed so she could walk besides Alastor, "what kind of room would you like? Top floor, ground floor, somewhere in the middle?" They walked in to the lobby together, and stopped at the nearby front desk so Charlie could get him a key.</p>
<p>"Hm.. Top is tempting, but I think I'll go with something in the lower middle! I don't want to be too far from the action!"</p>
<p>"So you're a switch that mainly bottoms?" Angel Dust interjected, looking up from the porn magazine he was flipping through.</p>
<p>"...How does the third floor room 300 sound?" Charlie asked, pulling up a key and ignoring Angel's comment.</p>
<p>"Hey c'mon that was funny!" Angel pouted and mumbled something under his breath, Charlie could only guess that it was some Italian swear.</p>
<p>Alastor brushed his finger against the lobby desk. He examined the dust he had brushed up, and flicked it away, "That sounds perfectly acceptable!"</p>
<p>Charlie held out the key towards him, "Here you go! Would you like me to show you to your room?"</p>
<p>"No, no, I'm sure I can manage! Thank you, dear." He took the key and started to head off towards his new room, "I'll be back out in an hour or so, farewell for now." Alastor gave a small wave, but didn't turn back to face the princess. Charlie noticed a faint jazzy tune radiated off of Alastor as he walked away, and smiled at the peculiarness of it.</p>
<p>"Oh this partnership is going to be so fun!" Charlie exclaimed mostly to herself.</p>
<p>Angel looked up from his magazine, and watched The Radio Demon disappear down the hallway, "He's kind of a dick if you ask me."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2: Jazz And Jambalaya</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh my I never expected the support I got for the first chapter ;0;<br/>This project has been so fun for me and I'm glad everyone else is enjoying my simple story I made for fun!<br/>Updates are slow due to me constantly being busy with school, but I work on this whenever I get the chance (though I occasionally take break days to avoid burnout ^^')<br/>Anywho, here's the second chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charlie and Angel sat on the velvet couches in the lobby. Angel was flipping through various porn and celebrity gossip magazines. Annoyance was clear on his face. Charlie sat on the other side of the couch, scrolling through her phone and researching various ways to advertise a hotel. The only sound in the hotel was distant clinking and cursing from Niffty, and occasional clicks and vibrations from Charlie's phone.</p><p>Angel harshly set down the magazine and groaned, "When are those assholes going to get here? I'm starvin' an' all we got for 'food' right now are these fuckin' ice pops."</p><p>"Angel, be patient. Al gave them a really long list. And if his confidence is anything to go by, then I'm sure that once they get back he'll make us a delicious meal that will be worth the wait!" Charlie said with a smile.</p><p>"I can't fuckin' be patient! Ya' hear this?" As if on cue, Angel's stomach started to growl, "Tha's the sound of an empty stomach, Princess. An' I'm not trying to die of hun-"</p><p>Angel cut himself off when he heard the subtle sound of the front door creak open. He whipped his head around, and smiled with the intensity of an excited puppy. Vaggie was the first to walk in, she was carrying two large branded tote bags full of kitchenware. Despite her slim frame, she seemed to have no problem at all carrying them. Husk followed closely behind her after appearing from behind the door. He had his own bags, full of various ingredients this time. </p><p>"Thank fuckin' Christ!" Angel exclaimed and practically jumped out of his seat, "Now where's that pimp guy that was gonna make us food?" He looked to Charlie for an answer, but her attention was swiftly stolen by Vaggie.</p><p>"Looks like the hotel is still in one piece.. Did he try and pull anything while we were gone?"</p><p>"Nope! Everything was as smooth as butter! We've even registered Alastor his own room!" Charlie practically squealed in excitement.</p><p>"Woah woah woah! You mean he's staying <em>here</em>?? In the hotel???" Vaggie's voice clearly showed concern, surprise, and anger all at once.</p><p>"Of course he is! If we're going to be partners it's only reasonable for him to be nearby."</p><p>"Charlie we can't let a danger like him stay here overnight while we're all sleeping! Who knows what he could do to the hotel? To us? To <em>you</em>!"</p><p>Angel Dust quickly interjected, "Listen I'm all for a cat-fight, but I'm starvin' so can we save this for later? A bitch be hungry!"</p><p>Charlie sighed, "Angel's right, Vaggie. We can talk about this later, okay? Just relax for now. Since you guys are back, dinner's going to come soon!"</p><p>Vaggie clearly wanted to oppose, but even in her stubborn nature she had to admit she was also hungry. She sighed, nodded, and headed towards the kitchen to give the kitchenware to Niffty. During the conversation, Husk had already slipped away to drop off the bags.</p><p>In a flash of red smoke, the smiling menace entered the room, standing in Vaggie's way. "Oh-ho! So you made it back! I was beginning to wonder if you had run off like a scared rabbit." Alastor had a wide and mischievous grin.</p><p>Vaggie scoffed, "I'm not scared of you, pedazo de mierda. I don't care how powerful you are, just stay out of my way, and away from Charlie." She stepped around him and continued to the kitchen.</p><p>Alastor chuckled and looked over at Charlie, "I get the feeling she doesn't like me very much."</p><p>Charlie was caught slightly off guard by Alastor's outfit. Instead of his dapper red coat, he was wearing a pink apron, with the words "Don't Touch The Cook" sewn across the front. She smiled at him, "Oh, don't mind her. I'm sure she's just upset about today's events, and cranky because we haven't eaten yet. If this partnership goes as well as I'm sure it will, I know she'll warm up to you!"</p><p>Her positivity was confusing to Alastor, but he merely nodded, "Indeed..." He clasped his hands together, "In any case, I say it's time to start cooking! Care to accompany me, your majesty? Let's see how Niffty has spruced up that sorry excuse for a kitchen!"</p><p>Charlie nodded enthusiastically and followed his lead. Alastor couldn't help but compare her to a small puppy. Though, he didn't particularly care for dogs.</p><p>As they walked towards the back of the dining hall, Vaggie passed them. She was smiling as she left the kitchen, and seemed content. That is, until she saw Alastor. She shot him a quick soft glare, then continued on her way. Alastor payed her no mind.</p><p>Niffty zoomed out of the kitchen to meet them. Her eye was wild with excitement, and she bounced intensely. "It took me longer than expected, but I fixed it all up, sir! Not a single speck of dirt or metal spare parts in sight!" She giggled, clearly very proud of herself. Alastor leaned down to pat her head.</p><p>"Very good, darling! Leave the rest to me, and go assist Vallery and that spider fellow with whatever they need."</p><p>"Actually, Al, her name is Vaggie-" Charlie interjected.</p><p>"Vaggie, Vallery, both the same names, really."</p><p>Niffty saluted, and zipped her way towards the lobby, darting under tables instead of going around them. Alastor walked forward and gently pushed open the door.</p><p>"Well well, this is certainly an improvement!"</p><p>Charlie walked close behind him and peered in. She couldn't resist gasping at the sight. She pushed past Alastor, his height didn't make it too difficult as she could just duck under his arm, and spun as she looked around. The once dull, gray kitchen filled with spare parts and cobwebs, now sparkled silver under the light. All previously broken or incomplete appliances were fully functional, and shelves no longer looked empty due to the new kitchenware.</p><p>Before she could vocalize her excitement, Alastor spoke, "Yes, an improvement.. But I still feel like it's missing something." He put a finger to his chin as he looked around, "Aha! I've got it!"</p><p>With a snap, the silver kitchen was given a bright red coat of paint to it's walls, as well as dark crimson and black tiled flooring. The stove and fridge had also changed to a shimmering red color.</p><p>Charlie couldn't help but last a small gasp escape once again, "Alastor, this is amazing! Surely, I have to pay you for all of this. I can't thank you enough!"</p><p>Before Alastor could speak, Husk looked up from the groceries he was storing away in the fridge. "Don't thank him at all. He didn't do shit except give it a shiny coat of paint. This is all Niffty's work."</p><p>"Oh Husker, give me some credit! After all, who summoned you here in the first place?" Alastor walked towards the shelves, gathering a large pot and some utensils. He directed his voice to Charlie, "I have no need for payment, my dear, I assure you I am quite well off!"</p><p>Husk grumbled, and left the rest of the groceries where they were, "Whatever, just make dinner already." He started to walk out the door, before Charlie stopped him.</p><p>"B-Before I forget! Later, I'd like to discuss with you and Niffty about room arrangements! That is, if you would like to stay here?"</p><p>"Stay here? Ya mean rent free?"</p><p>Charlie nodded her head, "Rent free, as long as you follow our rules!"</p><p>Husk looked thoughtful, "Hm.. I'll think about it." He replied before exiting the kitchen, leaving Charlie and Alastor.</p><p>Charlie noticed the jazz tune again. It was faint from where she stood, but as she turned around and walked a little closer to Alastor, the tune seemed to become clearer.</p><p>Alastor was chopping variously colored bell peppers. His hands were a blur. He chopped with the precision of an expert, a hypnotic rhythm.</p><p>Charlie started to subconsciously sway her head to the music.</p><p>"Enjoying yourself, your majesty?" Alastor smirked as he turned himself towards her. Charlie's pale cheeks suddenly flushed pink.</p><p>She giggled nervously, "Sorry! Didn't mean to distract you, I just got caught up in the music."</p><p>Alastor turned fully towards her, "Have you ever cooked a meal before?"</p><p>"Oh! Well... Not really. Growing up, I never really had to worry about cooking. Dad always had servants around and-"</p><p>"Well, no matter. I'm sure you're a fast learner. Come, you can be my assistant."</p><p>Charlie's eyes lit up, "You really want me to help? I've never cooked anything before. This is so exciting!" She hurried over to his side, "So, what can I do?"</p><p>"Such eagerness! I'd expect nothing less from someone such as yourself." He turned and pointed at the pot, "Mind putting some oil in there? Only a bit. After that, open the chicken and sausage, and I'll do the rest."</p><p>Charlie did a salute gesture and did as Alastor said. It wasn't much, but she was almost overflowing with excitement. She also noticed something about Alastor as she watched him work. The jazz tune that seemed to radiate from him got more upbeat and more noticable. More than once she caught herself getting caught up in the music and swaying her body while listening to it.</p><p>Charlie noticed Alastor tapping his feet. She almost felt compelled to ask him to dance with her, but he was clearly concentrating on maintaining his composure as he cooked. Was he trying to impress her, or was he really that concentrated on Jambalaya? The Radio Demon was certainly strange, but Charlie had nothing to complain about so far, so she payed it little mind.</p><p>After a while of watching Alastor as he worked, and giving him certain spices when he would ask for them, Alastor turned off the heat to the stove top. "Care to be the first sampler? I must warn you, this has one hell of a kick!"</p><p>Charlie smiled and scoffed, "Please, I'm the princess of hell. I can handle a little spice!" She grabbed a fork and scooped up a small bit of the meal. Her eyes widened as she tasted it. She never had Jambalaya before, and this felt like love at first taste, despite her cheeks slightly flushing from the heat of it.</p><p>"Oh my- Alastor- THIS IS AMAZING! Its obvious you know what you're doing when you cook, but I never expected you to be such an extraordinary chef!"</p><p>Alastor laughed, "Darling, you should have tried my mother's cooking! Why, the streets of New Orleans would be packed fuller than a con man's sack of sourdough! All to just get a whiff of her culinary delights!"</p><p>"If it's anything compared to this, I don't doubt that for a second!" She said as he turned towards the exit, "I'll go let everyone know dinner is ready!"</p><p>As she left Alastor started preparing plates for everyone, even Vaggie and Angel. While he didn't particularly care for them, he was the host to this dinner. And a host never disappoints.</p><p>Charlie gathered everyone in the dining hall, making sure that they were all seated at a large table. This would be the first official dinner gathering at the hotel, and she could barely contain her excitement!</p><p>As Alastor came out of the kitchen, he balanced plates across his arms, as well as atop his antlers. Somehow, he managed to serve everyone without so much as stumbling, raising quiet applause from Angel, Charlie, and Niffty. But along with the dishes, Alastor seemed to have materialized wine glasses in front of everyone. Vaggie and Charlie exchanged confused glances.</p><p>"Impressive," Angel said, "But how about we stop showing off and eat already?" Without waiting for an answer, Angel started to dig in.</p><p>As almost everyone except Charlie and Vaggie followed his lead, Alastor took his place at head of the table. He soon caught Charlie's concerned expression.</p><p>"What's the matter, you're majesty? Trust me, this wine goes perfectly with Jambalaya!"</p><p>"I'm sure it does, Al, but is alcohol really a good-"</p><p>"HOLY SHIT!" Angel shouted, ".... This is really fucking good.." He said before continuing to stuff his face.</p><p>Husk took a sip of the wine, "Well, I will give it to him. The wine compliments it pretty well."</p><p>"See, darling? It's perfectly fine!"</p><p>Charlie clearly wanted to discuss the issue further, but sighed, "Okay, but as business partners, and as heir to the throne, I request that we talk about this more later."</p><p>"Charlie, are you sure this sleazeball didn't put like... roofies, or poison, or hell, explosive laxatives in the food while you weren't looking? Because I wouldn't put that past him."</p><p>"Don't worry, Vags. I tried some and I feel perfectly fine! We've all had a long day, let's just eat up okay?"</p><p>Vaggie sighed, and obliged. It took some courage to get past the hesitation, but her hunger won. As she ate, she was clearly trying to hide her enjoyment of the food, quite to the amusement of Alastor.</p><p>Alastor's attention shifted over to the demon princess. She ate exactly how Alastor imagined a princess would eat. Dainty, she only takes small bites. She sits up straight and keeps her elbows off the table. She was quite unlike any princess he'd ever heard about, and yet she still seemed to retain certain qualities one would expect a princess to have.</p><p>'<em>Such an amusing little Dame.. This experiment is going to be quite fun' </em>Alastor thought as he grinned at the unsuspecting Belle.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Faith in The Cause</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Charlie and Alastor set off to the streets in an attempt to bring in new patrons. Charlie's plan seems simple enough, until her first attempt doesn't go quite how she had hoped. </p><p>CW; Background character death; Misogyny</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Authors note: I apologize for slow updates. I write this in my free time, and I've been feeling creatively drained from school so I haven't been creating much as I should. Hope you understand, and enjoy this next chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pride's sky glowed crimson upon the city. Sinners littered the streets, carrying out their various daily activities. From buying their groceries for the week, to hushed drug deals in the shadows. Heads turned towards a particular duo that strolled past.</p><p>Charlie bounced as she walked enthusiastically, closely followed by The Radio Demon himself. His calm stare alone made sinners clear out of their way. Her hands held flyers containing information on the hotel's location and the opportunities it offered. She briefly stopped walking and turned towards Alastor.</p><p>"Alrighty Al, here's the plan: I take half the flyers, and you take the other half, and we hand them all out to the sinners of our choosing! By the end of today, we should have plenty of new patrons! Think you can handle that?" She said before handing him his share of flyers.</p><p>"Hmm, that's quite the optimistic plan, doll. Think you might be putting too much faith in these lowlifes?" Alastor grinned and raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"There's no such thing as too much faith! Trust me, at least ONE person here must be willing to work towards redemption."</p><p>Alastor shrugged, "Well, how could I argue with that?" He sounded somewhat sarcastic. Either Charlie didn't notice, or chose to ignore it. "I assume we meet back here then when we're finished?"</p><p>With a nod and smile from Charlie, they parted ways.</p><p>Charlie couldn't lie to herself, she was nervous. REALLY nervous. The sinners themselves weren't frightening, but after the fiasco of the previous afternoon, Charlie realized her hotel wasn't going to be received as well as it could. Vaggie was usually around to calm her nerves, but Charlie had asked her to stay behind at the hotel. If she could manage to gain Alastor's trust, maybe he could have a change of heart about the hotel. Hell, maybe she could even rede-</p><p>With her thoughts wandering to somewhere else, Charlie didn't see the demon she just walked in to.</p><p>"Hey bitch, I'm walkin 'ere!"</p><p>"Oh, I- I'm sorry! I suppose I just wasn't paying attention." She averted her eyes and tugged lightly on her hair as she cleared her throat.</p><p>"Well then get your head out of your ass, and use your damn eyes, dumb broad.." The demon grumbled, and started to walk off.</p><p>"W-wait!" Charlie shouted after him, now noticing he wasn't alone. A shorter, slender woman with long hair that resembled a night sea stood close to him, she almost seemed afraid to stray too far. The demon himself was tall, and hairy. Not quite an animal, but not quite a human either. His horns twisted and curled every which way. "I'd actually like a moment of your time, if you will."</p><p>The demon sighed angrily and turned towards her, the woman following his lead, "Look, we ain't interested in whatever bullshit you're sell-"</p><p>"Hey.. Aren't you the girl from TV? The one from the news?" The woman spoke in a soft voice.</p><p>"Oh! Uhm.." Charlie laughed nervously, "Yes, that was me. I uhm, I actually wanted to talk to you about-"</p><p>"Hold it." The demon said, holding a claw up, "if it's about that shitty hotel, then get lost. We. Ain't. INTERESTED."</p><p>The woman looked as though she wanted to object, but held her tongue, and looked to the ground.</p><p>Charlie looked somewhat dispirited. What was this guys problem? "Well, sir, I'm sure if you listened for just a second I could-"</p><p>"What part of 'get lost' din't get through that thick skull of yours?!" The demon's voice boomed as he growled. In one quick movement, his claws tore right through the paper stack in her hands. As the paper was ripped, so went her confidence.</p><p>Charlie gasped, and her eyes turned to yellow and red as she went in to an instinctual defense mode. This wasn't going according to plan at all.</p><p>"I hate women like you, always thinkin' they're on top of the world and never listening to men. Why don't you grow the fuck up and realize that this little dream of yours ain't gonna work? Someone oughta teach you your fuckin' place!" The demon started to step towards her, rage practically radiating off of him.</p><p>Charlie was prepared to defend herself if needed, but just as soon as the demon's anger rose, it cracked and faultered. A figure now loomed above Charlie, casting a strange yellow light on to her. She was confused, and turned her head towards the source.</p><p>It was Alastor.</p><p>His eyes were glowing yellow, resembling an old radio interface, his teeth almost seemed to glow with them. His voice was hoarse, and low.. Was he.. getting taller?<br/>
"My my, such foul language. Is that any way to speak to a lady?"</p><p>Charlie's eyes returned to normal as her anxiety turned to curiousity. Of course, she had known of his carnage, his power, and his ability to shift his form, but had never witnessed it up close.</p><p>Beads of sweat started to trickle down the demon's head. Alastor leaned over Charlie, cocking his head when he got to eye level with him.<br/>
"Such big talk for a fellow shaking in his boots. I hate men like you, always preying on and taking advantage of a dame's gentleness.."<br/>
Alastor outstretched a clawed hand, gripping the demon's throat and pulling him closer, "So how about you and I have a little one on one?"</p><p>The demon struggled to breath, and his body jerked wildly as he struggled, Alastor's grip only getting ever tighter. As he felt a gentle hand on his arm, his head snapped to the direction of the touch. His eyes locked with Charlie, her expression was pleading with furrowed brows.</p><p>"Alastor please, violence isn't the answer, just let him-"</p><p>-<b><em>S N A P-</em></b></p><p>The abruptness of the sound caused Charlie to cringe, and her arm to recoil. The demon's body fell limp. Alastor's clawd hand slowly retracted as he returned back to his normal form, dropping the body to the ground. He looked as calm as ever, as if this was nothing more than a minor inconvenience. Charlie, the woman, and any onlookers stared silent bewilderment of what they just witnessed.<br/>
Alastor stood, admiring his work with a smile. True, the demon would eventually respawn, but Alastor was sure he taught that brute a lesson.</p><p>The woman started to take small steps backwards, not taking her eyes off of the body. Soon she turned and sprinted away from the scene.</p><p>Charlie stood silently for a moment, processing the events that just took place. She sighed and kneeled to the ground, picking up what pieces she could find of her shredded flyers.</p><p>Alastor faced away from her, waving to any witnesses. "You should never let someone like that talk to you with such disdain, darling."</p><p>Charlie was silent.</p><p>Alastor turned towards her, with a smug expression "...I'd find it hard to believe that the daughter of the devil himself can't be bothered to use her own magic to her advan-"</p><p>"What? Are you going to lecture me to?"<br/>
There was venom in her words as she spoke. Her fists clenched tightly around the paper scraps as she felt her face getting warmer.</p><p>Alastor's eyes subtly widened. The underlying scorn of her tone was a far cry from her usual buoyancy.</p><p>"Go on, then. Tell me all about how dumb this idea is... How much I've failed... How much of an idiot I am for believing in these souls... Because I've heard it all before already." She started to sniffle, but kept back any tears she felt trying to creep up on her.</p><p>While Alastor's smile remained the same, his eyes softened. A hushed sigh escaped him as he knelt to the ground, and grabbed a handkerchief from his pocket.</p><p>"Now, now, darling. A lady such as yourself shouldn't been seen like this on some dirty ol' streets, don't you think?" He held out the handkerchief to her.</p><p>Charlie's expression shifted from anger and embarrassment, to a soft look of shock. She hesitantly accepted the handkerchief, brushing away small beads of tears that managed to get through her defenses.</p><p>Alastor stood up, holding his hand out to her, "No, no I won't lecture you. As silly as I believe your little show is, I know passion when I see it. But what good is passion without a smile, hm?"</p><p>Charlie looked away for a second, seemingly thinking. She couldn't help but allow a small smile creep across her face as she turned back towards him to accept his hand. She chuckled, "I'm sorry Al. I got a bit too emotional there, didn't I?"</p><p>"Water under the bridge, Charlotte." Alastor said as he waved his hand. "Things have been quite tense lately, wouldn't you say? What with Vanessa's increasing...pesterance, and your struggles to gain ANY new patrons, the hotel's atmosphere has been absolutely dreadful! What do you say to having a party, hm? Lift the spirits around there."</p><p>"Al, you know you can call me Charlie, right? But I think a party sounds wonderful! It's been so long since I've been to a proper celebration!" Charlie clapped her hands together as her smiled widened.</p><p>Alastor couldn't help but smile widely with her. There was something contagious about it. "Then it's settled! Tomorrow, we're going to have the best hotel wing-ding in all of hell!" Alastor laughed.</p><p>Charlie giggled along with him, "Wow, Alastor, who would have guessed that underneath that sharp smile was a heart of gold waiting to help someone out?" She raised an eyebrow to him.</p><p>Alastor laughed once again, "Oh no, no darling. I simply find crying to be quite annoying!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Me, Myself, and I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alastor talks to himself... kinda</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter will be quite a bit shorter than the rest, but enjoy some Alastor :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>The Radio Demon hummed as he set his microphone to lean on on a dark dresser. His golden teeth hid beneath his lips, and his smile was relaxed. He removed his tattered coat, setting it upon the coat hanger he kept next to the door. Swaying melodically, he stood in front of a full size mirror. </p><p> </p><p>"<em>Inside of every demon.. Is a lost cause.</em>"</p><p> </p><p>He continued to hum as he put his hair up in to a ponytail. Though he'd never wear it out, he quite enjoyed the style. It kept the dark locks out of his vision, at least. </p><p> </p><p>The shadow casted from Alastor's body started to shake and move on its own, seemingly absorbing in to the mirror. Soon, a figure took the place of Alastor's own reflection. They shared the same silhouette, yet the mirror copy was black as tar. Pure crimson eyes stared back at Alastor, along with a glowing, twisted smile. </p><p> </p><p>"I assume you've explored the hotel in its entirety?" The physical Alastor asked. </p><p> </p><p>The mirrored Alastor nodded his head with enthusiasm, but its expression soon changed to dissappointment, and shook its head. </p><p> </p><p>"No? I've given you plenty of time, where have you not gone?" Alastor was clearly annoyed. </p><p> </p><p>The mirror copy seemed to give an inaudible sigh as it's formed changed to take the silhouette of the demon princess herself. </p><p> </p><p>"I see... Miss Charlotte's room? That is.. unfortunate. Any particular reason why not?"</p><p> </p><p>The copy, returning to Alastor's shape, proceeded to mime out a scene of it reaching out, only to mime it's hand being disintegrated, and giving a grimace of pain.</p><p> </p><p>"Hm, so you are unable to enter due to a protective incantation?" He chuckled, "How clever... Well, no matter. We've done quite a swell job here, wouldn't you say? Why, another week and that Dame will be putty in my hands, just you wait!"</p><p> </p><p>The mirror copy clapped and seemed to laugh with joy, but no audible sound left it's mouth. </p><p> </p><p>"For tonight, how about we rest, hm? We have a very busy day tomorrow, y'know?" Alastor said as he turned away from the mirror. The shadow seemed to return to his body, leaving behind a reflection of his back. Alastor took a seat on a red velvet bench seat facing a large wooden desk. He took out a small box full of fabric, thread, sewing needles, and cotton. </p><p> </p><p>As he started to thread the needle, he started to him once again, this time subconciously, </p><p>"<em>Inside of every sinner is a shiny smile...</em>"</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>